Kingdom of intrigue
by Polyxeni
Summary: After a 7 year timeskip Rogue Cheney becomes the king of Fiore. Thanks to Natsu's warning he was able to prevent Frosch's death thus not falling into darkness and becoming king in a more natural way. Issues coming with his kingship are the focus in this story. The rapid changes in the lives of the mages. Lyredy/Ronerva/Stingyu/Gruvia/Jerza/Gajevi/Miraxus
1. Salvation

Fairy Tail fanfiction set 7 years after the GMG. Future Rogue exists but not as the one who came from the Future 7 years ago. Frosch never died, Natsu was able to warn Rogue of the event in advance and it was prevented by Rogue himself. Thus giving Rogue no reason to fall into darkness or kill Sting. Regardless with time moving on Rogue has long since defeated Acnologia and is now known as the "Dragon King" ruling over Fiore. The story starts off with Lyon who is now Lamia Scale's Master and Meredy, who was kidnapped by a guild of wildlings after chaos broke out by the fault of a war that was started due to a revolution against Rogue. This fic will build up romance between Lyon and Meredy. They are the focus for now but as the fic moves one other characters will play a big role. [Rogue, Minerva, Sting, Yukino, Orga, Rufus, Flare, Midnight, Angel, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Laxus]

Hope you enjoy and I'm making you want more, because I plan on making this fic rather big! ~

The girls emerald eyes were tired and heavy. The curly pink locks she always took such care of were now awfully messy and greasy. Not much longer.. not much longer. She would collapse soon. She was feeling it. Her feet were getting weaker. She was thirsty and she couldn't walk anymore. She wanted to stop. Lay down. Rest. How long had it been since she was allowed to use a bed? Weeks? Months perhaps? She lost track of time a long time ago. But was it really such a long time? No.

Several months back a war broke out. With King Rogue's crowning rebellious groups formed. It wasn't that he treated the people with cruelity. No, he was generous. He made sure guilds were allowed to act on their own, without any interferance from his side. He made sure every inhabitant had enough money to live. If they were in a financial crisis, he would help right away. He made sure the land was safe in every way he could. Yet, there were people rebelling against his leadership. People who just did not accept him as their king because they personally did not like him, or because they believed he was fooling everyone, he would turn to exactly the same person he had been when he came from the Future 7 years ago. Others just couldn't stand the thought of a member from Sabertooth ruling over them. Even if he showed them, he held a great amount of moral standards. Far greater than the remaining sadistic bunch of the guild.

Yet she.. lost everyone. As if losing her dear mother, the woman who saved her life was not enough, more pain was forced onto her. She was getting more fragile with each day that passed and she wondered just how much longer her petiteness could handle such immense pain. By this point, dying seemed like a bliss. She woke up from her deep thoughts when the carriage her hands were tied to moved forward in a harsh manner. It hurt. But she didn't scream nor cry. She just went along with the suffering, hoping that somehow an end will be set to all this. The things those people had done to her, she wished she could forget them all. Once again her memory replayed the scene of scars being inflicted on her body . The memory never died. And she doubted it ever would.

"Faster! What's wrong with you eh? Useless bitch!"

A rebarbative male yelled, golden teeth shining as his lips parted. She didn't say anything in return. She just tried to keep walking. If she would collapse, she knew what they would do to her. She feared it, but she had no choice. After such a long time, she was getting used to being no more than a slave. A girl without anyone bothering where she might be. This was who she was now. This is what she would have been hadn't Ultear taken her in. The war took everything from her. For so long now she was struggling to decide who to blame. But nothing came up. Ever. She had no idea how much longer they would need to walk. So once again her mind repeated what has happened during the war.

~ (Flashback)

Screams. Death. Cries. The scent of burned bodies. The sound of bones breaking. The helpful cries of people on the verge of death. All of that they tried to prevent. Jellal fought in a way she had never seen him fight before. He was exhausted. He was sweating. They thought they would be able to prevent more suffering. With their combined forces, with the former Oracion Seis they were confident to put an end to this. But no such thing happened. Everyone was occupied fighting. It was then that Meredy felt a rough punch against her head. She struggled to keep her eyes open. She was going to send a blow at the enemy. But she never was allowed to. Her arms were held by what seemed like 3 people. She was struggling as she got weaker, but to no avail. It was not soon that her eyes closed. And when she woke up she found herself in a cage meant for animals that were going to be slaughtered and set on someone's food plate.

Just when she tried to grip the bars she realized her hands had been chained. She gritted her teeth. By no means she would give in to something like this. She was a mage. One fighting at the side of powerful and well known mages like Jellal, Ultear, Midnight. This would not stop her. Calculating, she decided to fire Maguilty Sodom at what seemed like guards. She still could. Fools they were for believing the restraints could keep her from using her magic. She lifted her tied arms, intending to fire the blades at the ones keeping her here, to injure, hell even to kill.

"I need to get to the others and help them. The war can't be over yet." She mumbled to herself just as she readied her arm to launch the attack.

"..."

"W-why…?" Her arm began to shake, her emerald hues widened. Fear overcame her, so much that she started to sweat uncontrollably.

"W-why?! WHAT IS THIS?!" She yelled out, shocked at how the attack would not fire.

In her confused state she almost did not notice the arm wrapping around her neck. She coughed as the muscular limb began to block her breathing. She looked at the male from over her shoulder, struggling to get a clear image of him. "What, did you do?" She panted enraged.

"Shut up. You better get used to this quickly. The sooner you get used to it the less painful it will be for you." The smelly male responded, his breath grossing her out.

"What is this place? Where are we going? Where are my comrades?"

"Comrades?" He began to laugh in a rusty manner. "Girl, you need to wake up to the harsh reality of the situation."

"Answer me! Where are they!?"

He squeezed his arm tighter around her throat;, annoyed by her fierceness.

"Forget about them! You won't see them ever again. You belong to us now. This guild of thugs who do all the dirty underground work. Don't dare defying us or you won't get through this life without scars and broken bones."

Even though her hands were chained, she managed to grip his arm, holding it in place so she could bite him, through the dirty clothing, then through his skin, her teeth right against his bones. The male backed off with a cry of pain. Holding his bloody arm after it reached out of the cage. "Damn it! That bitch is dangerous!" He pointed his finger at her, another male helping him treat the wound.

"Stop whining." The purple haired guy sighed as he bandaged the arm Meredy just bit.

Meredy's head sunk. She didn't understand. How could she be so stupid as to let these people take her? Take her to a place she did not want to be at. This smelly dirty place, so far away from people she learned to love.

"Attention!" Meredy's eyes looked up from the ground when a deep voice called out alarmingly. She noticed a herd of horses riding towards them. The carriage stopped, as did the entire caravan. She tried to see what was going on, but to her misfortune her view was blocked by the other carriages, horses, people, cages, and mostly stolen goods.

"Attack!" The front man shouted out. With the command others followed, using their swords to attack the incoming men on horses. Meredy merely watched. She didn't bother trying to escape anymore. She attempted so often that she got tired. And weak. After all the beatings and all the torture she had to take in without being able to do anything against it she couldn't handle it anymore. It was humiliating. In fact, the humiliation was the worst part. Worse than the pain, worse than the scars that would remain for life. She heard screams. Most of them came from the caravan, not the attackers. They were so few but they had the upper hand it seemed. With more men falling, Meredy was finally able to see the aggressors. There were 4 of them. All of them male. Riding gorgeous horses. Their main man, or so it seemed, since he was the one giving commands, jumped off the light brown horse he rode. The color of his hair matched that of the girl she thought of as a sister once before life changed completely for her.

"Ice making axe!"

Thugs from the caravane now began making a run for it, screaming for help.

Just what caused th-...? She blinked several times after the male took off his shirt. If she would not have been tied to the carriage she would have rubbed her eyes to check if they were fooling her.

….

The mark of Lamia Scale. It was there on his chest. A member from a legit guild was here. She felt how hope built up within her, making her feel alive for the first time in months. But then she remembered that she should not hope for too much. For all she knew they could be just as bad as the people she has been with thus far. Things changed so much and she did not have the chance to stay in touch with the real world for so long now. It would be best to be careful. It would be best to be on her own and look for her former comrades. Indeed..

After all of the thugs were defeated or running for their lives, Meredy was the only one of the gang left. The white haired male hopped back onto the horse he rode earlier, taking a while as he put his clothing back on.

"Alright Lyon. Time to go. This ends our job." A male with a long beard stated in a rather stoic tone, his horse riding past her with him commanding it. The ice mage pulled the reins, intending to send the horse he rode into a certain direction. But his eyes fell on her. No matter how cold and calculating they were, there was care in them. He found himself staring at the girl, finding pity at her state. Eyes observing the dirty rag that served as a dress. The dirtied skin, the messy hair. The bloody feet. Most likely she had been walking for weeks.

"Lyon come on!" The guy with the long beard seemed to be in a hurry. Their two other companions followed without any word, whereas Lyon kept staring at the pinkette.

"Lyon!" Jura called out to him once again. Raising his voice even though he was talking to his own Master.

"We are taking her to the guild."

"Eh? Lyon-sama! You don't know her! You know just how strict King Rogue is when it comes to stuff like that.. Taking criminals in and such, won't be accepted quietly by him!" A man with the head of a lion nervously interfered.

"He is correct. We better not take any risks. She is lucky we allowed her to live. Her comrades were not so fortunate. Untie her and let's go." Jura agreed, feeling no need to go into any kind of deep discussion over this.

"You want to just leave her here? She is just a girl. Look at her. There is no way I can leave her here in this state. This poor woman." Lyon stated. He never was for letting things that clearly bothered him go. If he saw someone in need, he helped them out.

Jura gritted his teeth. He wanted to say something to stop Lyon, but he noticed the guy already got off his horse, untied the woman and helped her on. He thought of saying something but he remembered just how disrespectful it would be for him to defy his master, so he kept quiet and rode ahead, the other two following with confused and nervous expressions. Meredy held onto Lyon's back tightly as he as well began to move. Meredy did not quite understand what was going on. She was too exhausted. The relaxion of her feet and legs after so long seemed like nothing but a dream. She had dreamed this dream so many times before. She was flying now. Perhaps she was dead? Perhaps the pain she had been dealing with made her so insensitive towards it that she wouldn't notice anymore if someone stabbed her right through the heart and killed her. Yes. This was good. The perfect end. The perfect start of something new. Something peaceful. Something without heart wrenching memories.

Please leave me feedback! I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you like this so far!


	2. Forgotten encounter

**[ Dear** **How're you doing, thank you very much for your review! I am glad the first chapter caught your interest! I also thank you for your advice. I was using different fonts but when I uploaded it to the site they did not show up for some reason. Maybe it's because I am writing with google drive. I will try to avoid confusion in the next chapters, although I am still writing this using google drive, to test if the fonts actually show up.**

 **I also realized I forgot to end the flashback! Stupid me! XD Sorry for that.**

 **But anyway.. let's see what will happen now...enjoy the read!**

 **(Still Lyredy focused, some Rogue, Minerva at the end]**

That next morning Meredy woke up after a long sleep. She didn't know for how long she had slept exactly, but it seemed as if it had been a whole day for sure. When her eyes opened, her head was sore. She grunted slightly before sitting up. When she did, the pain slowly disappeared, leaving her to observe the chamber she found herself in. It was actually a closed, warm, non smelly room. What a bliss. She had not been in one of these for ages. The soft bed did her back wonders. The scars inflicted on her haven't been hurting in a while now, but due to extremely rough rest places she felt like her back was going to break. And even that feeling seemed to have faded now. She threw the blanket off and set her feet onto the floor. Damn it. This was painful. She placed a hand onto the bedside cabinet for support. It felt like the long rest made the pain in her feet even worse. It definitely wasn't as bad when she walked.

"Ah! You're awake!" A cheerful voice called out. Meredy looked into the direction where the voice was coming from, a girl of the same hair color as her being presented to her view.

"No you shouldn't do that! I have just applied a healing spell! You need to rest a little longer."

The girl approached Meredy. She had seen her before. Right. She had seen her at the Grand Magic Games. When she was still observing everything from the shadows. She wouldn't know her. Meredy had been in a secret guild and very few people knew who she was. And it was good that way. Though now… now she was a nobody. Back then she could have at least stated she was a member of a guild. What was she supposed to say now? No family, no name apart from her first. No place she came from. She became nervous when she thought of things to say if this girl would start asking questions. Meredy let herself sink into the softness of the bed once more, giving in to the girls request. Chelia jumped onto the bed next to Meredy, placing a hand onto her shoulder with a bright smile.

"Hey cheer up! You will be fine in 2 hours! Your injuries were very bad so it took a lot of work!"

Meredy didn't feel like smiling. She was confused. Even though these people were so nice to her she would be at their mercy. With her magic powers taken away and without anyone to have her back she'd become no more than a slave again. Sure, Lamia Scale was known as a fabulous guild that never participated in any suspicious activities, but she knew very well just how much things have changed after groups of rebells revolted against king Rogue. She folded her hands and stared down at them, not sure what to say. Chelia lost her grin and wondered if everything was alright.

"Um.. would you like some water?" Meredy stayed quiet, her mind was elsewhere. Absently minded she didn't even realize the other had adressed her.

"Um… hey? Do you perhaps not speak our language?"

Meredy finally turned to face the other pinkette. When looking at her face close up she realized just how much the once little girl had grown. She was an adult woman now. Her hair had grown longer but she still kept it in two pigtails.

"Water? I think I do." She then answered in a quite tone.

Chelia hopped off the bed and made a determined fist.

"Alright! I'll get you a bottle right away!" She dashed off into the kitchen, Meredy's emerald eyes following until the other could no longer be seen.

"Good morning to you. It is quite rude of me to adress you just like that, but unfortunately this would be my first encounter with you and I do not know your name yet. Would you mind telling me?" A male voice spoke, slow footsteps nearing her. With the sentence finished he stood by the door, aviable for her to see in full view.

"Meredy."

"Meredy?" Lyon crossed his arms and gave a nod. "That is a wonderful name. It suits you. I am Lyon Vastia. The Master of this guild, Lamia Scale."

Master? What happened to that old Lady? Meredy wondered to herself. She felt like asking at first but then again it would cause him to ask questions back. She wanted to keep her identity hidden for now. Until she found the other members of Crime Sorciere at least.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Master."

She did not bother calling him by his name. She wanted to avoid the troubles she faced in the past. She knew he became her Master after a capture.

"You are not yet a member of my guild. Call me Lyon, that will be fine."

She looked up at where he stood. Did he mean it? Was this alright? Or was he just trying to trick her again only to torture her in the end like so many have done before? The possibility was there.

"I am in no position to call you by your name. It's a rule. After a capture you become a member of the guild that got hand on you. You are my Master and I do not wish to call you anything but that."

She spoke with her eyes closed, praying silently she didn't anger him.

Lyon shrugged.

"If you so insist, I cannot stop you. So it seems like we can welcome a new member to Lamia Scale. However... If you want to leave this place, you are free to go. I don't expect you to stay here just because we spared you."

Spared her? Right. That's what they actually did. She remembered. Everyone associated with her at that time was killed. But her they allowed to live. But why? She didn't understand. Kindness like that has not come her way in a long time.

"Master. Am I allowed to ask a question?"

She was careful with her questioning, even though this white-haired creature just assured her she was free.

"Go ahead. I do not mind."

"Why did you spare me? I was with them… I could still be spying on you…"

"It did not seem like you lived a happy life at their side. It caused me to conclude you weren't with them of your own free will. Jura was against taking you. He didn't want to kill you either because it would make him feel prideless. Taking out injured, starved and defenseless people is not Lamia Scale's way."

Defenseless?

…..

What was she feeling so angry about? His statement was true. She was completely defenseless without her magic powers. There was no need to protest. She didn't have the strength to anyway.

"That is very generous of you. I am thankful. In turn let me serve you. What you said is true, I am defenseless. I am not a mage and I won't benefit your guild. The only thing I can offer is eternal loyalty. I will serve you, no matter what you ask of me."

Lyon blushed rather hard at that last statement. There he went again with that perverted attitude of his. That man who loved the view of other girls panties was thinking dirtyly again. The 'no matter' being the trigger. But ignore that. He was Lamia Scale's Master now. He can't let himself become distracted by such trivialities. Bringing a hand to his mouth he coughed.

"Meredy. As I said before, you are free to go if it is what you wish. I am not going to force you to stay here. You are not in my debt. I did what I did simply because it would have been cruel to leave you there. I underwent a long redemption trip. I couldn't forgive myself if I had left you to die right there."

He was kind. An odd feeling. She has not felt so cared for ever since she lost Ultear and got seperated from Jellal and her new companions.

"Master. You have to understand, I have no other place to go to. I am an orphan from a long destroyed village. Everyone close to me has died. If you allow me to stay here I can do the laundry, I can cook, wash your clothes.. anything. Just.. please don't send me away.."

She almost begged that last part. Her tone was desperate. She felt so ashamed for it. Ashamed that she had to beg for a place to stay at. Ashamed for just offering herself to become the guilds maid. But did she have a choice? No. Her will to survive spilled the words out. She had to do this. She had to endure it. Until…

"That sounds like a compromise I can agree to. You'll be in charge of housework duties."

"Understood. It will be my pleasure to serve you, Master." She bowed, closing her eyes

momentarily.

Lyon looked at her throughoutly. She was a beautiful creature, no doubt. Even though she hasn't had a bath yet, her beauty was outstanding to him. So cute and fragile, something he felt the need to protect. He was actually glad. Glad that this little creature didn't decide to leave Lamia Scale. The world out there wasn't safe for her. Not if you were defenseless and all on your own. That was what the kingdom has become like. It wasn't Rogue's fault. In fact Lyon always thought highly of the king. When he came into power first, replacing Hisui's dead father, a golden age started for Fiore. It was only when the groups began revolting against Rogue that the kingdom had fallen into chaos. A change to the worse. Something not many expected. He could only hope things would change to the better soon.

"Here you go! Sorry it took so long!" Chelia bursted into the room, holding a cold bottle of water.

"Oh, thank you!" Meredy looked to the girl, actually smiling after what seemed like decades.

"Hey! She smiled! Lyon did you see that? And here I thought she'd be miserable forever!" Chelia jumped onto the bed next to Meredy just as she had before, handing her the cold bottle.

"Oh wait! I don't know your name yet I believe! Lyon did she tell you yet?"

He gritted his teeth as he still stood by the door, annoyed at how easily Chelia would keep calling him by his name. And that in front of a guest too.

"First of all the way you're adressing me is off! Chelia! I have nothing against you calling my Lyon if we are with just ourselves but if there are guests stick to calling me Master!"

Chelia waved him off. "Say, what is your name?" She focused her attention onto Meredy, genuinely curious.

"Meredy. I will be serving the guild from now on."

"Oh? So you are basically our new member? That's cool. Welcome to Lamia Scale!" She gave a thumbs up.

"Well then, I've got to go on a mission with Jura. Take care of her for me Lyo- I mean Master, will ya?" Chelia runs off the room, waving the two good bye.

"Hey wait! You promised to bath her!"

"Oh.. about that, we ran out of time! Her wounds still needed some rest so I had to wait, then I realized it was time for the job already. Sorry Lyon! I will see you later!" With that she was off, leaving Lyon with an odd task.

"That Chelia.." He rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"I can bath myself. There is no need for someone to accompany me." Meredy spoke with a pout, feeling stupid for being handled as if she was a small child.

"Right, right! I thought the same. By the time your injuries are fully healed you will be ready to go!"

Meredy nodded three times in a row.

Lyon made a "Hmph" sound, crossing his arms with regained confidence.

"Then it is set. I will be downstairs, waiting for you with the other guild members so you can meet everyone."

He turned his back to her and walked away. Leaving her alone in that room. She softly placed her feet onto the floor to check if they were still sore. A sigh of relief escaped her when she realized they seemed fully healed now. Then. It was time for a shower. She probably smelled really bad. She wasn't sure how Chelia and Lyon were able to keep up with the bad smell. As for herself, she was so used to it already, she did not notice anymore.

With slow steps, still exhausted from the torture she's been through for these past months, she made her way to the bathroom. How clean it was. A fresh scent emitted from the room. Something she had missed. The petite female threw her dirty clothing off and went into the bathtub, turning the water on to fill it. She pulled her legs tight against her chest. Pressing her head onto her knees. She remained like that for a while. She started to shiver. Tears rolled down her pale face as she desperately tried to find comfort in the embrace of her own legs. The tears she was forced to hold in for such a long time finally came out. All these disturbing feelings of pain and misery she had been burdened with. She tried to suppress sounds of sobbing. She bit her lower lip until it bled. Her hand turning off the water. The tube was full now. Her tears kept falling, clashing against the water she found herself in. She wanted to go back. Back to days when she thought of herself 'happy'.

[The short Rogue/Minerva bit starts here. There will be more in the next chapter.]

The tigress sat on a chair with her legs crossed. Orga and Rufus stood to her left and right. A male figure kneeled a distance away from them, face bloody, clothing ripped. He was screaming intensely. Minerva and her two underlings merely watched. She had been torturing him for hours now. Trying to find out the name of his leader. He was one of those very foolish people who had thought defying the king was a good idea. Of course it was not, knowing someone like Minerva Orland would be on to them if they tried destroying what she had built up with her husband, her king.

"So then. I take it you aren't going to tell me?"

Minerva walked over to the broken soul, he was still just a boy, about 15 or 16. But that did not matter. No one would get away with defying the king. After all these groups are the reason why Fiore is in chaos. Such a thing would not be forgiven.

"..." There was no answer. Just desperate whimpering.

"You haven't had enough it seems. Very well. I shall teach you just what it means to defy me. The queen." She grabbed a chain and began beating at his already bloody face. More bones crushing. The sound being just the music she wanted to hear. He would get what he deserved for standing into her way, for bringing misery upon a rulership that brought nothing but blessings to the people. Minerva recklessly beat up at him. Getting carried away by powerful hatred.

"Enough. Stop it." The voice of the king himself almost commanded. Rogue Cheney. He had envolved so beautifully. Minerva stopped, turning to him. Clearly not happy about what he asked of her.

"This man has betrayed us. He will tell us who his leader is or he will die. We need to find the source of all this chaos before the kingdom falls even further. I will not allow for us to become a figure of mockery." She stated confidently, ready for whatever he was going to say.

He grabbed the chain from her and threw it to the floor.

"You are going to kill him if this goes on. It wouldn't be the first time you get carried away. We still need him. He won't give an answer today. We will try tomorrow. And by tomorrow, I will be the one to ask him questions."

Minerva smirked. "You are being a fool for believing he's going to speak if you allow him to rest for a day. He won't say a word."

"It's his last chance tomorrow. If he refuses to speak, I will kill him." The king responded in full seriousness. Minerva knew he meant it, so she did not continue to push it any further.

"Orga, Rufus, attend to the guests and tell them we'll be there shortly." Minerva commanded. The two nodded obediently and left the room, doing what they had to.

Rogue placed his hand onto Minerva's cheek, pulling his queen close against his chest.

"We mustn't let acts of cruelity worsen our image. It will spread and rebels are bond to gain more followers."

"Have you tried getting to any of the other leaders by scent?"

"None of the two others scent's led to that of their leaders. I killed them shortly after, since they proved to be useless."

"Hmph. So you gave them what they deserved, after all." She poked his cheek playfully, smirking in a devilish way.

"Don't think I'd let them play with me to their hearts extent just because I have moral values, Minerva." He rubbed her ass as he spoke against her ear.

"Oh I never even dared to believe so."

With that she pressed her lips against his, becoming lost in a heated kiss.

 **[End! Alright. The darkness of the kingdom will now get started! Apart from more Lyredy development in the next chapter, Sorano and Midnight are going to appear! I hope you liked this, leave any kind of feedback! :)**


End file.
